


第一次

by Jerry842723680



Category: Plage - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry842723680/pseuds/Jerry842723680
Summary: 居酒屋刚（原创角色）x吉村贵生（Plage）非自愿性行为！
Kudos: 2





	第一次

“支出……五万房租，交通费……收入……”吉村贵生看着手机上少得可怜的数字，又看了看只出不进的存款，“不行啊，这样下去不行啊。”

吉村贵生叹了口气，靠着墙壁翻看最新的催款短信。

曾经从事的行业内部传遍了他吸毒的消息，应聘其他行业也会被问到上次离职的原因，坦诚告知之后无一例外地被拒绝了。

尽管手里有一些以前的存款，房屋火灾的保险也已经到位，但是靠啃存款在这样便宜的合租屋里住一辈子也是不现实的……

“啊，真是够了……”

“贵生？”帘子外传来紫织的声音，“我可以进来么？”

“请进。”贵生走过去打开帘子把人让了进来，“有什么事么？”

“其实是我在任职的居酒屋，最近打算延长营业时间，可是夜班人手不够打算招新。”紫织递过来一张招工传单，“因为是夜场所以薪资也比较高，时薪有1500日元。”

“谢谢。”贵生接过传单，简单的招工传单上写明了工作时间是晚上九点到凌晨三点，上一休一，接下来的话每个月大概能增加13万收入，对自己来说算得上及时雨了。想到这里，贵生再次对紫织表达了感谢，并表示自己会认真考虑。

“不用不用，毕竟贵生之前帮了我很多。”紫织掀开帘子打算离开，又想起什么，回头补充道，“贵生如果要接这份工作的话，我们可以共用一辆自行车哦，我六点钟换班回来。”

“太感谢了，真的帮大忙了。” 当天下午贵生就和紫织一起到月食了，居酒屋的老板听贵生说了在缓刑期间也没有什么表示，只是摆摆手让他先去跟着紫织学习招待客人。

店里暂时没有多余的围裙，贵生就用了合租屋的格子围裙，过于随和的打扮和居酒屋的气氛格格不入，紫织几次提出两个人交换围裙都被贵生拒绝了。“虽然看起来是软了一点，但是如果是紫织穿这种围裙的话，在居酒屋这种地方会很危险吧。”

居酒屋的工作并不难，记清了桌号以后和合租屋内的工作也差不了多少。老板看到贵生熟练的样子，当天晚上就和他签了正式的雇佣合同。 

“喂！把这瓶酒给104送过去。”

“好！” 贵生端着托盘穿过微醺的人群，“借过一下。”

104包间在整个居酒屋的另一侧，和嘈杂的大厅相隔甚远，算是这个小居酒屋的雅间。

“打扰了，我是来送酒的。”贵生跪坐在门口，盛着清酒的托盘摆在身边。嘈杂的说笑声透过推拉门传过来，有男有女，大概是公司聚会一类的吧，贵生想。

“请进。” 推拉门打开，包间正中央围坐了七八个人，招手叫贵生把酒送过去，贵生的余光却瞥到了靠门右侧角落里还有一张小桌。

穿着黑色夹克的男人旁若无人地点燃了一支香烟，面前的桌上摆着一壶清酒和斟满酒的杯子。

贵生放下了客人点的酒，犹豫再三还是鼓起勇气跪坐到小桌旁边。 “那个，这位客人……”贵生屏住呼吸，小声提醒道，“我们包间是不能抽烟的，如果实在想抽的话请到吸烟室。”

男人一直低敛的眉眼随着他的话抬起来，凌厉的眉目让贵生开始后悔自己为什么要多此一举来招惹这个看起来就很不好惹的客人。

包间里嘈杂的吵闹声不知何时停了，意识到这一点的贵生几乎马上就要道歉离开了，却听到面前的男人开了口。 “这样啊，我没注意。”男人捻灭了香烟，“不好意思。”

“……啊，没关系没关系。”贵生慌张地收起托盘，站起来的时候却因为动作过快摇晃了一下。 看起来很不好惹的客人伸手扶了他一把，贵生下意识地握住他的手臂，男人用力托住他的小臂有明显的肌肉轮廓。

“好硬……”贵生下意识说了出来。

“没事吧？”许是因为刚才吸了烟，男人的声音听起来很低沉。

“啊，麻烦了，谢谢。”贵生慌里慌张地鞠躬致歉，匆匆离开了包间。

然而即使穿着格子围裙的服务生离开，包间的气氛也没有再回到之前的嘈杂。 小桌旁的男人看着自己的手，摩挲着手指似乎在回忆什么，半晌抬手招了招。 大桌主座的男人小心翼翼地凑过来。 “去把阿健叫来，你们都回去吧。”

主桌的男女散去，男人喝干了杯子里的酒，第二杯还没满上的时候居酒屋的老板就跑了进来。

“老板，您找我。”

“刚才那个穿格子围裙的服务生，什么来头？” 

深夜的居酒屋异常火爆，白日里疲于奔命的工薪层挤出时间在这里宣泄不满。 嘈杂，吵闹，满是酒气，让贵生想到了自己被注射兴奋剂的那一晚。

“吉村。”居酒屋老板朝他招手，“再拿两瓶酒送去104。”

104倒是清净了许多，开门之前贵生以为是大家都喝醉了的缘故，打开门才发现房间里只剩下了那个穿着黑夹克的男人，靠着角落偏着头看不清神色。 也是被朋友剩下了么？一开始就显得格格不入的样子。

“客人？客人？”贵生把托盘放到桌子上，凑过去仔细观察才发现男人并没有睡着，微微眯起来的眼睛有一种温柔的错觉。

“……你的围裙，前面有个口袋。”男人伸手勾住了贵生围裙前的口袋，里面空空如也，“像是哆啦A梦一样。”

大概是喝醉了吧，贵生这样想着，一边附和着醉鬼一边想伸手把人扶正一点。 厚实的皮夹就在这个时候被塞入了“哆啦贵生”的口袋，男人睁开眼盯着贵生，让他有一种自己被野兽盯上的错觉，贵生下意识地放开手向后撤了一点。

“现在，缓刑期间的吉村贵生先生，”男人的声音此时听不出一丝醉意，眼睛亮得仿佛黑夜里捕食的狩猎者，“如果我不愿意放过你的话，你的缓刑就会因为盗窃罪被中止，要马上进监狱了哟～”

104的灯光，灭了。 

黑暗中，男人的手掌撑开运动裤摸到了贵生的臀部。 “真的是条好围裙呢。”男人紧紧贴在他背后，说话的热气从他耳畔略过。

贵生的手指不自觉地攥紧，却不敢做出任何抗拒的动作，两手抵着墙，按照男人的指示向后翘起臀部。

“真乖呢，贵生。” 为了方便工作穿来的运动裤此时被连同内裤一起扒到了大腿，从未特意关注过的地方正被男人抓在掌心里揉捏。

“真是个好屁股呢。”男人着迷地揉捏着，一只手扒开臀缝，带着茧的手指带着不知从哪儿摸来的微凉的液体抵上贵生未曾被他人造访过的后穴。

“痛！”贵生下意识地向前拱腰，想要逃离手指的侵犯。

“缓刑期哦，贵生。”贵生的动作让男人的手指只剩一节在他体内，然后他的话语却像束缚贵生的绳索，一点点收紧，让贵生不得不提起气，再度翘起屁股迎接男人对那个地方的探索。

在这一方面显然是老手的人很快就摸索到了藏在贵生体内的“开关”，微凉的液体被三根手指送入体内，四处顶撞涂抹在每个角落，“咕叽咕叽”的搅弄声在贵生听起来大得吵人，屁股不自觉地跟着男人的手指摇晃，想要尽力消灭一点声音，然而他的动作显然让身后的男人误会了。

“已经准备好了么？”手指从后穴里抽出，湿漉漉地又抓上了臀瓣，两瓣柔软被扒开，身后男人的阴茎立刻抵住了湿乎乎的穴口。

“不……”还想再挣扎的贵生来不及说出阻止的话，火热的龟头就已经撑开了紧致的穴口，并不专职于容纳男人性器的地方被强行做好准备，在今夜被这个男人打开。

“好棒……”男人喘息的热气徐徐喷吐在贵生的耳畔，“贵生太棒了……你看，第一次就完全吃下了呢……”

从某种意义上来说，贵生的屁股连带后穴那一块像是被身后的陌生男人驯服了一样，顺从男人意愿地展露出贵生本人不希望展露而陌生男人所期待的表现。湿热的甬道裹紧了闯入者，却并非排斥地推挤，而是热烈地拥抱了对方。 体内被撑开，身后的人还算温柔地缓慢摆动腰肢让贵生慢慢适应埋在体内的凶器，每一次还不忘碾过之前发现的“开关”。 前列腺被刺激让贵生也慢慢得到了快感，身后撞击的速度也从这时起开始增加。和前戏里温柔的快感不同，男人撞击的力度和速度带来的刺激让贵生再也无法忍住声音。

“啊……慢一点，太刺激了……客人，请慢一点……”

“别说那么扫兴的话啊，小贵生。”男人舔过他的耳垂，像是在品尝冰淇淋一样品尝着贵生的耳朵和脖子，性爱中的男人渗出薄薄的汗液也被悉数舔走，贵生觉得自己就好像是男人面前的一道甜品冰淇淋，只能由着对方舔走香甜的奶油，咬碎酥脆的甜筒，“小贵生明明也很喜欢啊，所以才那么紧地咬着我。”

“并…并不是这样的……”

“呐，如果小贵生不往后翘屁股的话，或许我还会相信哦，但是现在……”男人的手伸到前面，握住了贵生无人抚慰却硬挺着的阴茎，“小贵生来试试通过后面射吧……” 男人加快了律动，贵生想要反驳的话语都被撞碎成了听不出实际意义的吟哦。

“真是的，那个新来的吉村呢！”幽静的104包间外突然传来居酒屋前辈抱怨的声音。

“后面一直没再见过他，上班的第一天就偷懒早退了么！真是太过分了！”脚步声逐渐接近，走廊外的灯光把人影投射到104的合页门上。

“就是说，仗着是紫织推荐来的就可以偷懒么！”居酒屋的同事似乎是准备到104来打扫卫生。

被发现的恐惧和羞耻让贵生一惊，后穴不自然地收紧，手下意识地向后推拒。 男人的手却突然伸过来捂住了贵生的嘴，与此同时身下像打桩机一样对准了贵生的敏感点疯狂顶弄。被发现的恐惧、 剧烈的快感和被顶弄得不断缩合的后穴让只能用鼻子呼吸的贵生有了轻微窒息的感觉。

“喂你们！104不能进人的！”居酒屋老板叫住了打算清洁104的员工。

在他们转身的下一秒，推拉门的磨砂玻璃上喷溅上了白色的液体。


End file.
